


Invisible

by Zoe13



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Depression, Invisibility, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Superpowers, broken home, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe13/pseuds/Zoe13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that rare anymore, having a superhuman ability. But that doesn't mean it's not hard. It takes years to hone your skill, and Michael is far from it. He finds himself turning invisible at random moments, and it's ironic because he's invisible in every sense of the word, no matter what he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

Michael always feels an odd sort of sensation when he turns invisible, but even without it, he would always know from the giggling his class mates let loose when he seemingly vanishes from his seat. It's still not funny to him.

He can turn invisible at will, he's managed to master that much of his 'gift,' but he still randomly disappears without meaning too. His therapist says its because he can't control his emotions, but he's not sure just what to do about that. He's a teenage boy struggling with loneliness, depression, and a fucked up home. He can't just decide not to feel strongly.

He definitely can't find an anchor, he thinks to himself as he slips between people in the hallway. No one sees him- unless they're angry. He's just that stupid kid that randomly vanishes. Would anyone ever want that?

He pauses as he hears a cry from a seemingly empty classroom he's passing. No one else pays any heed, so he peeks around the door.

There's a kid on the floor curled into a ball, and one of the bigger guys from Michael's year is kicking him, a third guy hurling insults at him.

"Faggots get what's coming to them," he snarls. "Don't even _think_ about looking at anyone in the locker room!"

In an instant Michael is invisible, and then suddenly he's behind the one kicking the boy, grabbing his shoulders and throwing him down to the floor onto his back. The second gets a solid straight punch to the face and then a kick to the groin.

 "What the hell?"

"It's that stupid invisible kid!" the first guy snarls, picking himself up. "Fucking taking advantage of us normal people. Freak."

Blood spurts from his nose as Michael hits it with a satisfying _crunch_ , and the guy just turns and runs. His buddy glares down at the kid on the floor and then follows, slamming the door behind him.

Michael reappears and kneels by the kid. His hair is black and his skin is a golden olive color, and he seems to be in good shape.

"Why'd you just take that?" Michael asks. "I reckon you could have taken them."

The kid looks around and then sits up. He seems to be around Michael's age, which makes his passiveness even more confusing.

"I was afraid I'd hurt them. I still don't have great control."

"Oh..." everything suddenly makes sense. "You have a 'gift' too?" 

"I'm....really strong." 

"Like super strength?" 

The other boy cringes. "Sort of. Just not quite so cheesy. I'm a lot stronger than I look, so it's sort of deceptive."

"I get that. I'm Michael, by the way." Michael holds out a hand and the boy takes it and shakes it gingerly, but Michael doesn't comment on the overcorrection. He once only made part of his body disappear and didn't realize it until he got to school. 

"Calum." He stands up and winces, gently poking his rib cage in several spots. "I don't think anything's broken." 

"Wait a minute." Michael squints suspiciously at him. "Aren't you on the football team?" 

Calum winces. "I was."

"Dude, you're like the best player!"

"I got kicked off for frequent excessive force." His shoulders slump dejectedly and Michael feels a twinge of guilt. 

"I'm...I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, it happens a lot to people. The 'gift' gets in the way while they're young." 

Michael hears a bitter note he'd only ever heard in his own voice. He's never really met other 'gifted' people, despite their steadily rising numbers, and suddenly he feels the need to commiserate. 

"I want to be in a band," he says. "But no one wants a guitarist who randomly vanishes from sight."

"Okay, first of all," Calum says, "I think that would be fucking awesome. Also, I play bass but I keep snapping my strings."

"Maybe we should play together sometime," Michael says, and Calum beams.

"We definitely should."

 

 

 

"Why are you home so early?" Michael's mom asks when he enters the kitchen, setting his bag on a chair. 

"I get home at the same time every day..." Michael trails off.

"Well I can't keep track." She rolls her eyes and Michael bites his trembling lip. And promptly turns invisible. 

When she looks up and sees that he's vanished, she huffs out a loud sigh. "Don't be so goddamn dramatic, Michael. You're just like your father."

"What did you fucking say about me?" His dad calls from the other room, and Michael picks up his bag and runs back out of the house before the screaming can start. Hiding in his room would be useless- his music can never be loud enough to drown them out. 

He finds the nearest fast food place and slumps into a booth alone, suddenly remembering to make himself reappear. 

There's a family in the booth near him, two dads and a girl of about four, and they're laughing. Michael flinches when the girl vanishes, expecting anger to lash out at her for being a 'freak' in public, but instead her parents cheer, clapping for her as she reappears. One of them gives her a tender kiss on the forehead. 

He can hear them praising her, encouragements he's never heard, and he's horrified at himself when he realizes he's crying, tears streaming down his cheeks. He quickly pulls his hood over his head and turns away so he won't ruin their moment.

His phone buzzes and he pulls it out, fighting to read the text through his tears.

Calum: _broke another fucking string_

Michael: _hey, you're doing much better! Proud of you bro :)_

Calum is doing better, but he's easily frustrated. Once he snaps one string he gets so frustrated he snaps the rest. Michael can tell he's a great bassist, he just needs to work through controlling his emotions and, in turn, his power. 

Michael sighs and settles into his seat. If he wants to wait until his parents' fighting is over, he has a good two hours. 


End file.
